A Whole New World
by YinYang Moon Dragon
Summary: Yami takes Prince Yugi on an adventure he'll never forget. But will Prince Yugi fall in love on the way?


Yin: *covered in scratches and is bleeding*Hey people. Since my school is doing the play Aladdin, I thought "hey I could do a one-shot." That and...

Yang: And what?

Yin: And the plot bunnies attacked me.

Yang:*snickers* Oh really?

Yin: Shut up those bunnies are scary!

Yang: *Rolls eyes* Whatever.

Yin: anywho *Smirks and says in a singsong voice* ~Oh Yugi~ Please come and do the disclaimer and message.

Yugi:*walks in wearing the outfit Kida wears in the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire minus the top* I hate you. And your supposed to be the Hikari!

Yin:*blinks* Really?! This is news to me! Anywho please get on with it, or I could call Yami and Atem. I'm sure they would **love** to see their Hikari. *smirks*

Yugi: *Blushes and shakes head really fast* NO! Please whatever you do don't call them. *Takes a deep breathe and faces readers* Yin: Doesn't own any of the YuGiOh cast. Just the plot and the bunnies. Also this story is to phantomworks as an apology for confusing her about something. Enjoy! (In background: Yin and Yang: *laughing asses off* Yugi: *Blushes even harder* S-Shut up! Outside the Waiting Room: Aibou! Ahku! Where are you! Yugi: Uh-oh *runs off just as Atem and Yami enter* Yami: Have you two seen Yugi? Yin: Yeah he went that way *Points to were Yugi had run off* Atem and Yami: Thanks *Run off* Yang: You are evil. Yin: I know *sighs* I must be hanging around you, Bakura, Marik, Seto, Atem, and Yami too long.

NOTE

For some reason my computer is being stupid. The underlined stuff is Yami singing too. I hope you not confused and have a nice day.

**Both**

_**Yugi Singing**_

_**Yami Singing**_

Normal Stuff

* * *

Prince Yugi looked down off his balcony and at Yami and said "How are you doing that?"

Yami flew up to Yugi and onto the balcony. "It's a magic carpet." He said.

The carpet grab Yugi's hand and kissed it. Yugi giggled and said "It's lovely."

Yami looked at Yugi. "You wanna go for a ride? We could get out of the palace, see the world." Yami said smirking.

Yugi gasped and looked at Yami then, blushing, he looked away. "I-Is it safe." Yugi questioned, shyly looking into Yami's exotic crimson eyess.

Yami smiled and extended his hand,making Yugi's blush come back and his heart start racing, and said "Yeah, do you trust me?"

Yugi looked startled and said "W-What?

Yami said again,extending his hand further, "Do you trust me?"

Yugi grabbed his hand and said "Yes."

Yami pulled Yugi onto the carpet, pulling him close. Yugi gave a startled yelp as the carpet took off, causing both Yami and Yugi to fall on there butts and Yugi to throw his arms around Yami's neck. They both looked at each other and Yami smiled at him. To anyone else that smile would be just that, a smile, but to Yugi that smile took his breath away, made his heart start beating fast, and made his blush come back with a vengence. He looked away, trying to hid his blush, but Yami saw it and smirked. Yugi looked back and gasped, seeing the palace walls in front of him. Yami flew over them, and the village came into view. Yami turned his head to look into Yugi's eyes and sang.

_**I can show you the world,**_

_**Shining, Shimmering, Splendid**_

_**Tell me Prince,**_

_**Now when did you last,**_

_**Let your heart decide**_

They flew into the deserted street and Yami grabbed an Aihana* and gave it to Yugi. Yugi looked suprised at seeing a flower in his face, but then took it looking at it lovingly, and smiling gently. Yami then gestured to the scenery.

_**I can open your eyes,**_

_**Take you wonder by wonder**_

_**Over, sideways, and under,**_

They flew under a bridge and then took off for the clouds.

_**On a magic carpet ride.**_

_**A whole new world,**_

_**A new fantastic point of view**_

Yami and Yugi turned around and looked at the ground beneath them.

_**No one to tell us no**_

_**Or where to go,**_

_**Or say we're only dreaming!**_

They flew up and down in the clouds and then past the moon. Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and sang,

_**A whole new world,**_

_**A dazzling place I never knew,**_

A cloud flew into Yugi, had he held it in his hands. Another cloud flew into Yami and he held his too.

_**But when I'm way up here**_

_**It's crystal clear,**_

Both Yami and Yugi crushed their clouds as Yugi continued to sing.

_**That now I'm in a whole new whole**_

_**With you**_

They flew into a flock of Great Birds of Divinity** and Yugi wave at one of them and sang

_**Unbelievable sights, **_

_**Indescribable feeling**_

Yugi put his arms up like he was flying and Yami put his arms around Yugi's waist and leaned over so they fell off the carpet.

_**Soaring, tumbling,**_

_**Freewheeling,**_

Carpet freaked out and dive to catch them, then it flew higher into the night sky.

_**Through and endless,**_

_**Diamond sky!**_

_**A whole new whole!**_

They went into a dive and Yugi put his hands over his eyes. Yami saw, took Yugi's hands in his, moving them down and sang to him "_**Don't you dare close your eyes."** _Yugi looked into Yami's eyes and the both looked in front of them. They flew past the Sphinx.

_**A hundred thousand things to see, Hold you breath it gets better**_

_**I'm like a shooting star,**_

_**I've come so far,**_

_**I can't go back to,**_

_**Where I used to be A whole new whole**_

_**Every turn a suprise, A new horizen**_

**_To purse, _****Every**_** moments gets better**_

They flew into a herd of Trojan Horses*** and Yugi pet a baby one and they both sang,

**I'll chase them anywhere,**

**There's time to spare**

They flew into a greek garden, weaving around statues and trees.

**Let me share this**

**Whole new whole **

**With you**

Yami grabbed an apple and rolled it off his arm, giving it to Yugi. Yugi looked in wonder, then smiled gently, looking directly into Yami's face.

_**That' where we'll be,**__** That's where will be**_

The carpet landed in a pond and Yami looked at is reflection, Yugi joining him a second later.

_**A thrilling chase,**_

_**A wonderous place**_

Yami and Yugi looked in each other eyes and then leaned forward, their forheads touching. Yami then took Yugi's hand in his, their finger clasping together.

**For you and me.**

The carpet paddled them across the pond, their hands clasped together beside them and Yugi's head on Yami's shoulder with Yami's head on his head.

* * *

*Aihana= Love Flower

**Great Bird of Divinity= Really Simorgh, Bird of Divinity

***Trojan Horse= Another Duel Monster

* * *

Yin: I might make this into a story, but until then this is all you get, Yami.

Yami: You better make this into a story.

Yin: Mmmmm I'll think about it.

Yin: Please review.


End file.
